


Cure

by treehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Idols, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehun/pseuds/treehun
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando estás enamorado de otro miembro de tu mismo grupo? ¿Cómo manejar una relación así y más con los obstáculos de la vida?  ¿El amor es tan fuerte? Quizá, sobre todo cuando la cura a todo los males sigue siendo él y nadie más.





	Cure

El cansancio era algo inminente, algo que vivía con cada comeback, con cada presentación, con cada practica y lo mismo no parecía tener fin.   
¡Sin embargo lo disfrutaba!  
 **Kim JunMyeon** , mejor conocido como **SuHo** ante el ojo público, estaba ansioso, lleno de dicha y también con preocupaciones consigo.  
Era el líder de  **EXO** , uno de los grupos de la nueva generación y que ya tenían un renombre, además de un historia llena de dicha y a la vez de muchos eventos desafortunados.   
Balancear la vida de idol y la de afuera de un escenario parecía un pan comido luego de 5 años, ¿no? Pero eso no indicaba que no le afectara, que a los demás miembros que lo acompañaban también y sí, cada uno tenía su intimidad, esa que resguardaban y más con todos los ojos que tenían a su alrededor... mas ahora existía algo que siquiera con un sin fin de actividades podía tapar: la falta.  
Pensaba que extrañar a sus familiares en un inicio sería lo más difícil, siguiendo por sus amigos (aunque por la continua aparición de su persona en sus redes sociales mostraba que sí podía verles) y hasta sus parejas, esas que rotaron con el tiempo, a fin de cuentas él sí tenía un problema, ese que era su desastre con sus relaciones afectivas, exactamente las que se dirigían al romance.  
Sin olvidar un hecho, JunMyeon era bisexual.  
Lo supo hace un tiempo ya, no era un niño y desde la adolescencia podía percibir que sus gustos iban más allá de mirar únicamente a una compañera de turno o otra aprendiz de la empresa, simplemente le pasaba lo mismo con los hombres.  
¿Cuantos lo sabían? Un grupo reducido, entre ellos los chicos que apenas tuvieron una clase de conexión más allá de amistad con él y unos contados amigos.   
¿Y el grupo? SeHun lo sabía, a fin de cuentas compartieron mucho tiempo juntos y no solamente los cuartos de la agrupación. ¡Era uno de sus mejores amigos! Por lo que esa información llegó a él con el paso de los años.   
El resto de EXO lo intuían, lo sabían o ni lo pensaban y ya, ¿para qué tantos rodeos? Unos no tocaban el tema o se lo negaban, además él mismo era cuidadoso. No había que causar problemas y más si es con tus compañeros de trabajo, esos mismos que ves continuamente.  
¿Entonces qué era el problema? O más bien, ¿quién? Uno de ellos, el único chino que quedaba,  **Zhang Yixing.**  
Yixing y él mantenían una relación, una muy privada y resguardada, siendo la misma una bastante complicada y no sólo por el hecho que fueran los dos hombres; lo último siempre fue un problema, claro, sin embargo estaban adaptándose o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que los conflictos laborales afectaron claramente a su intimidad.   
Y ahora, en un mar lleno de cuestionamientos y rechazo de muchos fans, se encontraba **EXO**  y  **Lay.**    
¿En verdad podía soportar el hecho de verle cada vez menos? Para nada, además ellos conocían la verdadera situación del grupo y de lo que llevaban entre sí.

 

__"Veré lo del festejo de EXO-L, no lo dudes"_ _

 

Pero, hasta con pequeños actos, la vida le decía que se calmara y que las soluciones llegarían.

 

_"–¡Hyung!_   
_–¿Sí, SeHun...?_   
_–Mira, Yixing hyung le dio like a mi imagen de instagram sobre el festejo de EXO-L~ "_

 

Sin embargo el temor de tenerle oficialmente lejos de él y de su país le continuaría aterrando en su continuo silencio, ese que sería opacado en su descanso por un sonido que provenía de su móvil y que el mismo le enseñaría el nombre del único chico en el que pensaba en ese momento.

 

_< < Vi tu publicación en la página, ¡un año más con EXO-L es genial!_   
_PD: Te amo >>_

  
¿ _ **Te amo**_...? Esa última frase le daba ese aire en aquella soga que parecía dejarle sin aliento, siendo la misma un poco más suelta por lo mismo. ¿El otro chico tenía en verdad un poder sobrenatural? ¿Aquella "tontería" dada en el concepto del grupo existía? Porque sí, Yixing parecía lograr sanarlo a la distancia, borrando las discusiones, sus inseguridades creadas a partir de cosas que se relacionaban únicamente con el trabajo. Mas, para SuHo (no justamente JunMyeon) era más que eso y no eran actuaciones, en verdad él se sentía unido a EXO y a él, a Lay, sobre todo a Zhang Yixing y a veces el hecho que se fuera como los demás le recordaba a algo: La vida del otro pertenecía a un lugar y ese era China, su verdadero país natal.  
JunMyeon era coreano, vivía allí y no sabía por cuanto más tiempo, sobre todo si EXO seguía atándolo y no, no era una reclamo a la vida o algo negativo, amaba su tierra y todo lo que la unía a ella.  
No podía ser egoísta y menos cuando él mismo se sentiría así en una situación similar. ¿Haría lo mismo? ¿Se iría en búsqueda de algo mejor, dejando todo atrás y más para continuar sus sueños, además de estar cerca de los suyos, sobre todo la familia y la comunidad? Al parecer no existen muchas respuestas para ello.  
Era muy racional, pero dolía.   
Ambos eran muy emocionales, lo tenía más que claro, sin embargo el extranjero resultaba más serio en ocasiones y más con lo relevante en su vida. ¡Sabía lo que quería y él también...! Pero de diferentes maneras.  
Además, Yixing aún tenía una forma más tradicional de pensar y el hecho de estar juntos desencajaba totalmente... ¿por qué pensaba eso cuando apenas unos minutos le decía que lo amaba? No era que no le creyera, sabía que sentían lo mismo, sin embargo nada de eso impedía que la realidad le dijera que la posibilidad de un adiós estaba ya escrita en sus vidas.  
Yixing quería una familia, una vida llena de sus sueños y de un ambiente cálido, seguro, lleno de felicidad.  
¿Él qué le podía dar? ¿Qué faltaba? Estaba más que claro y hasta en cierto punto él llegó a querer lo mismo... mas no ahora, menos cuando en los últimos años luchó por atravesar los prejuicios del bailarín y lograr que le predicara su verdadero amor, ese rechazó en un inicio, ese que se fue formando con miedo y una frágil timidez, todas esas manchas que creyó desaparecidas y cuando los conflictos volvían a presentarse surgían como lo que eran: manchas difíciles de borrar.  
Quería creer que a pesar de todo estarían bien, que las brechas que tenían de no verse serían llenadas por sus deberes y que las llamadas, mensajes o videollamadas que se dedicaban cada tantos días llenarían cualquier cosa, algo que estaba siendo complicado y más para él, ¿para Yixing lo era?

 

__< < Te extraño, JunMyeon. No te imaginas cuanto. Cuando terminen las grabaciones voy a volver, ¡ya lo sabías! Ojalá podamos volver a hacer cosas todos juntos y también verte... no me basta verte unos minutos cuando viajo para allá >>_ _

  
Algunos lo sabían y otros miembros lo sacaban a relucir, a pesar de las actividades en el extranjero Lay volvía por sus propios asuntos mientras el grupo hacía su actual promoción, consiguiendo que se reunieran entre toda la situación y en ello incluía verle en privado, aunque sea en esos efímeros segundos que tanto decían, ¿era feliz? Sí, pero el anhelo volvía opacando todo al instante en que el otro volvía a pisar un avión.

¿Por qué se tenía que haber enamorado de un compañero de grupo? Aunque fuera igual de complicado estar con una mujer ajena del ambiente o dentro del mismo... bueno, eso no venía al caso a esas alturas. A pesar de que tuvo sus propios errores en toda la relación y sus ojos se desviaban, seguía eligiendo a Yixing, hasta cuando él lo rechazó y más tarde aceptó que sentía lo mismo por él.  
  
  
  


__–En verdad, JunMyeon, te amo._ _

_(...)_

 

Había terminado al fin una de sus actividades en aquel día, miró su celular de nuevo (perdiendo ya la cuenta de las veces que pasó) y seguía viendo el mismo mensaje del chino avisándole una vez más que ese día llegaría a Corea, _¿sería mejor llamarlo...?_

Sintió un sonido en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, seguramente sería uno de los integrantes que vivían en ese departamento y la curiosidad le causó ir a ver qué tal, ¿qué rayos estaban haciendo ahora?

 

–Hey...

 

Quedó helado, sobre todo cuando vio la figura de una persona conocida, una que portaba un cabello castaño algo desordenado y un barbijo que cubría su rostro, ese que a pesar de ello podía reconocer, hasta sabía quién era con cada paso que daba.

 

–¿No te acostumbraste a verme así ya? –el tonó burlón que utilizó al preguntar aquello se notó y rió ante la manera en que el coreano le seguía viendo–. Sé que estás emocionado, pero ven,  _cariño_ –entendió con claridad aquella palabra en chino y más porque el otro liberó al fin su rostro, seguido por los pasos que se aproximaban al líder de EXO–. ¿Siempre recibes así a tus parejas? Con cada año me decepcionas, JunMyeon.

–No te esperaba aquí... ¡ya! Deja de burlarte tanto de mí, que nos vimos muy poco últimamente, ¿cómo no estar sorprendido? –suspiró mientras negaba, recibiendo solamente una amplia sonrisa de parte del contrario.

–De todos modos, aquí me tienes.

–Ven, dame un beso y pensaré en recibirte mejor la próxima vez... aunque, ¿los demás? –interrogó mirando a un lado y al otro, todo cuando sintió un par de brazos rodeando su torso, hecho que causó que mirara directamente a Yixing, ese que continuaba sonriendo, notando en dicho gesto un aire un poco particular–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Antes de llegar les dije que se fueran, deben estar con los demás chicos.

–¿Qué? ¿Ahora que apenas llegas?

–¿Acaso no fue una buena idea? –lo atrajo más para él, sobresaltando un poco al otro y casi ríe por el espectáculo que le daba tan de repente.

–... Supongo –sonrió al decir aquello y una de sus manos se posó en el rostro del que lo acompañaba en ese momento.

–¿En serio? No estamos con los fans JunMyeon... te conozco bien, ¿y sabes algo? –Dicho lo último se acercó por completo y los labios de ambos se unieron, todo en un contacto que fue lento, a la vez con cierta intranquilidad, todo a causa del ambiente que les estaba envolviendo–. Tengo mis necesidades...  _hazme feliz, JunMyeon_.

–Yixing... –no podía decir demasiado, menos cuando ese par de ojos lo estaban perforando y el deseo de unir sus respiraciones le ganaba, además del hecho de que sus propias manos esperaban con ansias en perderse en él y más, mucho más–. ¿Quieres que te haga feliz? ¿Solamente eres feliz con _eso_?

–Sh, estamos solos,  _aprovechémoslo_.   
  
  


_El amor no era de color rosa, no era como sus canciones llenas de luz y un final lleno de esperanza, sino a las que reflejaban todo lo contrario, lo que no dejaba de lado lo que en verdad sentía._

_Era hermoso._

_Amar a Zhang Yixing era hermoso y llenaba su pecho de dicha, hasta con esas raíces oscuras que a veces amenazaban por llenar todo el terreno a su alrededor._

 

Y el próximo beso sellaría todo y daría el inicio de un nuevo momento para ambos, uno más en la amplia lista que continuarían compartiendo. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Aquí un oneshot formado por escenas que fui creando a partir de los últimos de los sucesos de EXO... y me salió un SuLay. Es una mezcla de emociones de JunMyeon y demás, en realidad pensaba hacer un serial de temática idol, pero de momento creo que me llenaría demasiado con todo lo que estoy creando. ¿Lo hago o no? Si desean ver más cosas así, no duden en decirlo.  
> Gracias por leer < 3


End file.
